Jupiter's Rage
by Star Dancer
Summary: Jupiter loses her cool when Oblivionia attacks her planet and her friends. As always it helps if you review.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: The usual yadda yadda. I do own Oblivionia.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Ow! Serena! Watch where you're going ok!" Rei yelled.  
"I'm sorry Rei. I tripped," Serena apologized.  
"Your always tripping Serena. Your so clumsy." Rei stated, exasperated.  
"Oh Rei why are you always so mean to me?" Her eyes watered, she whimpered and burst into tears.   
"Come on Serena stop crying," Lita said.  
"Yeah you big crybaby," Rei smirked.  
Serena cried harder.  
"Serena please," Lita pleaded.  
"Serena you shouldn't take Rei's comment about being clumsy so personally. Lots of people are clumsy," Ami told her.  
"Serena stop crying you should be ashamed, crying over something like that," Luna reprimanded her.  
"Oooh! Look at that hunk guys!" Mina exclaimed.   
"Mina!" Everyone said at the same time.  
"What? I'm supposed to be the goddesses of love," Mina protested.  
"Well then why don't you whip us up some guys?" Lita asked.   
"Girls be serious," Artemis interjected.   
"Yes, we need to study for our exam," Ami put in.   
They all groaned.   
"Ami you gotta relax once in a while," Serena preached, "you gotta have some fun."  
"Guys something isn't right," Rei stopped them.  
They all paused.  
" Yeah, I feel it too," Lita agreed.  
"Who could it be now?" Serena whispered in wonder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Late Night  
Serena's Dream  
  
Serena and Darien were standing in a field of flowers. Birds are singing and the sky is blue.  
*How perfect this is. * Serena thought and leaned against Darien and sighs, "Oh Darien".  
Serena is hanging half off her bed.  
Serena turns her head up to look at her future husband, Darien, but she sees a monster instead! She jumps back startled and gasps.  
*Thunk! *  
"Ow! Oh my head," she says as she rubs her head, "Why did my dream change like that?" she wonders in fear aloud.  
*I'm sensing major Negavibes; I'd better call the Scouts. *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Same time  
Cherry Temple  
  
  
"Ahhh!" Rei sat up in her bed yelling and started gasping for air.  
*Something is seriously wrong. I'd better go ask the sacred Fire. *  
Rei walked silently trying not to wake her grandpa.  
*Oh sacred Fire, please tell me, something is wrong, what is it? * Rei was suddenly hit with a vision. There were ruins all around and there was something large and unclear in the distance laughing manically. She could feel evil dripping with evil. As suddenly as the vision had come it was gone.  
*I'd better call the Scouts. *  
Just when Rei was about to call the others her communicator came on. It was Serena.  
" Rei it's me. Something's up with all these evil vibes."  
"I know, I had a vision. I was about to call you guys." Rei responded.  
"Really? A vision? I'll call the others. Can we meet at your temple?"  
"Sure. See ya." 


	2. Transformation time

Chapter 2  
  
  
"Hey Guys," Mina came running.  
"Sorry we're late. After I talked to Serena I had a hared time waking up Sleeping Beauty," Artemis told them.  
" I know how that is," Luna commented, looking pointedly at Serena.  
"Hey! Lay off Luna!" Serena cried, " Besides that's not what we're here about," Serena turned and crossed her arms huffing.  
"What's going on?" Amara asked coming out of the trees with Michelle and Trista.  
Rei stated, "I talked to the Fire and had a vision. I saw ruins and a monster," she shivered thinking about it, "It was in the distance so it was unclear but it was large and laughing."  
"An evil laugh," she added, "I could feel it dripping with evil."  
"Oh wow," Serena said in awe.  
"I knew something was going down!" Lita remarked.  
"Do you know where you were in the vision?" Michelle asked.  
"No. I'd never seen the place before," Rei answered.  
*Beep. Beep. Scanning. *  
"I'm scanning the area for a large source of Nega energy," Ami told them typing some more.  
"What surprises are in store for us now?" Mina wondered out loud.  
"Definitely nothing nice," Amara scoffed.  
"You'll find out," Trista said quietly to herself.  
Amara heard her, "what's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.  
"Guys I'm not picking up anything in the local area but my computer is picking up the direction it's coming from," Ami said before Trista could answer.  
"Good," Serena said.  
"Oh! This is odd," Ami said puzzled.  
"What is it Ami?" Lita questioned.  
"It's not coming from the Earth or the moon."  
"Huh?" They all looked at each other.  
"Its like I said its not coming form the Earth or the moon. Its something beyond." Ami tapped the keys on her computer.  
"How is this possible?" Mina speculated.  
"Where is it coming from then?" Lita wanted to know.  
"Oh, my gosh!" Ami took an involuntary step back.  
"Ami, what's the matter?" Serena asked worried.  
"You won't believe this but my computer says the vibes are coming from Jupiter!"  
"Her!" Amara stepped back pointing at Lita.  
"I thought you said it didn't come from Earth!?" Mina exclaimed.  
Lita was frozen with a look of shock on her face.  
"No, I'm not talking about Lita."  
They all relaxed.  
"You gave us a scare Ami," Rei scolded.  
"What I mean is it is coming from the planet Jupiter," Ami stated as if it were naturally to be assumed.  
"What!!!" the rest cried.  
"Shhh. Keep it down. Some might hear us," Ami told them.  
"How can that be?" Michelle asked not really believing.  
"All I know is that is where my computer detects a huge source of Nega energy," Ami shrugged.   
"I don't like this Luna. It could be a trap!" Artemis shared his thoughts.  
"I was thinking the same thing, Artemis," Luna nodded.  
*Good old Mercury and her computer. * Trista thought.  
"Should we go?" Rei asked, " It could be a trap."  
"True," Serena agreed and Amara and Trista nodded in agreement.  
"I say we kick Nega butts!" Lita brought her fist up and grinned.  
"But how are we going to get there?" Mina pointed out.  
"Hmm. Good point," Rei conceded.  
"Hey! I got!" Lita snapped her fingers, "Sailor Transport."  
"Yeah, but we're going all the way to Jupiter," Mina made another good point.  
Amara and Michelle stood away from the Inner Senshi listening, and Trista stood back even farther watching all of them, wrapped in her own thoughts.  
*Tappity, tappity, tap, beeeep*  
"Well between all of us we have enough power to get to Jupiter and back," Ami informed them.  
Amara moved forward as she spoke, " We're going," the Outer Senshi commanded.  
"Hey, I'm supposed to be the leader!" Serena whined in a high-pitched voice.  
"Stop your whining, Serena. You're such a dweeb," Rei stuck out her tongue at Serena and turned away.  
"Why you…" Serena started furious.  
"Girls, stop it!" Luna stopped them stepping in front of Serena.   
"You should transform now to transport," Artemis told them.   
"Right," they agreed.  
"Mars Star Power!"   
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"   
"Neptune Planet Power!"   
"Uranus Planet Power!"   
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"   
  
  
  
Their amazing transformations were completed in a few short seconds. When they were all finished Sailor Mars asked, "All right now what are we supposed to do?"  
"Now everyone get into a circle and hold hands," Sailor Mercury instructed, snapping shut her computer after a final consultation, " Think of Jupiter, think of its position in the solar system, how has rings and things like that."  
"Scouts, please be careful," Luna and Artemis regarded them.  
"We will Luna, don't worry," Sailor Moon or Serena told them.  
"That's exactly what I'm worried about," Luna said to Artemis.  
"I heard that! What is that supposed to mean?! Oh! Hey! I get it…" Sailor Moon yelled.  
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury, called her.  
"Oh, sorry Mercury," Sailor Moon said sheepishly.  
"Come on Sailor Moon get a grip," Sailor Mars scorned.  
"Grrrr." Sailor Moon started growling and grumbling to herself.  
"Okay, now fill your minds with the thought of Jupiter. When I say now, keep thinking of Jupiter, direct your power towards there and shout 'Sailor Transport'," Sailor Mercury led them.  
"Now!"  
"Sailor Transport!"  
"The Scouts glowed with their color making a rainbow and then quickly disappeared in a flash of white light.  
"Please let them be safe," Luna whispered to the wind. 


	3. Kick butt time

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
In a flash of white light they arrived. They looked around and saw ruins like Rei had said. It was dark and gray. They thought they saw a palace in the distance similar to the Moon Kingdom Palace. From what they could tell where they were it was in ruins also. Sailor Jupiter stepped forward she saw it, her mouth opened. Then out of nowhere they were attacked by several youmas. Sailor Uranus and Jupiter were they first to react.  
"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"  
"Uranus World Shaking!"   
Two youmas disappeared and the battle had begun.  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
"Ahhh!" Two more youmas disappeared. More youmas took their place.  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"   
Sailor Jupiter and Uranus were fighting back to back when Jupiter saw a youma going for Sailor Moon.  
"Sailor Moon watch out!" Jupiter yelled while blocking a punch and delivering a swift kick to the youma.  
Sailor Moon turned around and screamed as she saw the youma coming for her from above.  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"   
The youma disintegrated before it reached Sailor Moon.  
"Thanks Pluto!"  
"Sailor Moon, come on!" Mars yelled at her.  
"All right all ready! Moon Tiara Magic!"  
"Ahhhgg!" there were more screams from youmas.  
While they were fighting a lady appeared. She was tall and commanding. She was dressed in a long black dress and a black cape that swept around her. Her skin was a dark brown as well as her eyes and her long black hair was coiled on top of her head. Her lips were black and her eyes were outlined in black. Her earrings were black crescent moons of the Negaverse. Upon her forehead was the sign of the Negaverse. Indeed the very feeling they got from her was that she was darker than night. Nothingness came to Sailor Jupiter's mind.   
"How dare you," she spoke frostily, "interrupt me, Oblivionia! Nevertheless, you and this whole planet and soon this puny solar system will….be….NOTHING!" she cackled hysterically.  
" Fly my pretties! Fly! Oops, wrong story. Oh well." Oblivionia shrugged.  
"Go my pretties enjoy your game while it lasts."  
The youmas charged once more. The Scouts battled once more.  
"Mars Firebird Strike!"  
"Ahhhhggg! That burns!" a youma screamed as it disappeared.  
"Ha! Was that too hot for ya!" Mars crowed.  
"Hiyah! Studying karate sure comes in handy," Jupiter grunted while fending off youmas.  
"Geez, Mars could you watch it! You almost burned my but off!" Sailor Moon complained rubbing her backside.  
"Nothing's ever good enough for you Sailor Moon. I just saved your butt. You're just a wimp." Mars retorted.   
They continued arguing. The youmas paused to look at them for a moment, looked at each other, shrugged and went back to trying to destroy the Sailor Senshi.  
"Sailor Moon do something," Sailor Venus yelled.  
"Oh right! Cover my back I'm going for Oblivionia." Sailor Moon took out her scepter.  
"You're going to be moon dust!"  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
Her attack flew towards Oblivionia. Oblivionia put her hands up and Sailor Moon's attack seemed to bounce off of something invisible.   
"Oh my gosh!" Uranus gawked.  
"She has a force field of some kind," Mercury called out.  
A swarm of youmas came rushing in onslaught. Sailor Jupiter was surrounded and they started grabbing at her.  
"You dare to attack me!" roared the dark lady, "You'll pay for that!" Oblivionia pushed her hands forward and a force suddenly hit the Sailor Scouts. They strained against it with all their might but were thrown back and laid crumpled where they were unconscious.  
At the same time Sailor Jupiter threw her attacking youmas off her, and was thrown back too. Unlike the others she was not knocked unconscious. Shakily she got up. She saw her friends strewn across the battlefield. She ran to Sailor Moon's side. Sailor Moon stirred and looked up to see her friend.  
"Senshi Jupiter, my friend, you can beat her. Save your planet," and she promptly fainted.  
Jupiter got up and swung around to meet her enemy.  
"You creep! You monster! I won't let you destroy my planet," Jupiter's voice became dangerously low.  
"Oh a monster am I? Well take this! Is it monster enough for you?!" Oblivionia cried as she began glowing a dark glow and growing and growing and growing… 


	4. Who let the witch out?

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
As she got bigger, Oblivionia changed. Her hands and feet grew into claws. Her coil of hair grew into a horn. Her mouth became wide and gnashing with rows of razor sharp teeth. Her flattened and stuck out and grew to a point like a cat's. Her eyes began to flash a blood red. All of her, except her eyes and teeth were black as ebony.  
The Scouts were bruised and bloody but slowly regained concisions. They were struck by fear when they when they saw the new monster that now stood before them. Emptiness emitted from the beast, Oblivionia, and pervaded their minds.  
Sailor Jupiter stood tall ready to face this evil being. She spotted a sword and picked it up and held it at ready. She wouldn't let this Negaverse jerk destroy her planet and get away with hurting her friends.  
"It's you and me now! Let's do battle!" she shouted up to the monster.  
Screaming a battle cry she went running towards the Oblivionia, sword up. A few feet in front of Oblivionia she took a flying leap up. She slashed twice and then plunged the sword into her stomach. Still hanging onto the sword she gracefully swung herself up and delicately and sure-footedly landed on the hilt of the sword facing Oblivionia's exposed skin.   
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" she swiftly did a back flip off the sword as she spoke the last syllable. Landing in a crouch as light as a feather, ready to attack again.  
Oblivionia screamed in pain. She tried to pull the sword out and finally succeeded.  
"Hah ha! Thought you had me beat! It takes more than that to get rid of me!" Oblivionia cackled and screeched blasting Jupiter back.  
"Sailor Jupiter!" a voice rang out pleading, "Don't get yourself killed, we need you!"  
"Don't worry," she called back when she had got up warming to the thought that they loved her and needed her.  
"But…" Sailor Moon reached out for Sailor Jupiter trying to get to her knees.  
"She can do it Sailor Moon," Sailor Uranus startled and stopped her, putting her hand on her shoulder, wincing in pain.  
"She will defeat Oblivionia," Sailor Pluto said quietly with confidence behind her.  
Sailor Mars put her hand on Sailor Moon's other shoulder, "Ya, Sailor Moon. If anyone can do it she can," Mars turned her head to watch Sailor Jupiter walk tall, purposely towards Oblivionia.  
Lightning started streaking the sky all around Jupiter, thunder pounding in her ears. She narrowed her eyes, anger was clearly seen in them. She came to a stop before Oblivionia.  
"What are you going to do to me little girl," Oblivionia mocked sending a blast of energy at Sailor Jupiter.  
Sailor Jupiter expertly dodged the blast.  
"You're going pay for the destruction you've caused! Feel the Rage of Jupiter!" jagged lightning raced down through the clouds that had been gathering and struck Sailor Jupiter.  
"No!" the Scouts cried out for their friend and comrade.  
Oblivionia's red eyes widened and she flung her arms up to protect her eyes from the light.  
Thunder rumbled and the lightning vanished. Oblivionia and the Scouts heard an eagle's cry and looked up to see an eagle soaring and circling above where Sailor Jupiter had been standing when the lightning had struck. Both briefly wondered what an eagle was doing here. They watched it glide downward in awe of its courage and power that commanded acknowledgement. The eagle landed on someone's shoulder and they saw whom. There stood Princess Jupiter.  
She wore a long double layered, spaghetti strap dress. The under layer was white and the top layer was green. Around her neck was a green ribbon tied into a bow. Her tiara had disappeared and shining brightly in it place was the symbol of Jupiter. She had beautiful pink rose earrings. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail as before but a green ribbon had been tied around into a bow and a pink rose placed, as if carefully, in the center of the bow. She stood or rather seemed to float there holding a green rose. She seemed to radiate light and sparkle.   
"What trick is this!" Oblivionia screeched demanding.   
The other Senshi stared in astonishment at how dazzling Lita was.  
"This is no trick you Negaverse demon! I'm Lita the Crown princess of Jupiter! I am the defender of truth and protector of justice! And in the name of Jupiter I shall waste you!"  
"No! None can defeat me!" Oblivionia roared and threw a huge ball of black energy at Lita.  
A wall of lightning bolts came down in front of Lita protecting her and thunder crashed.  
"Ugghhh! You little brat! I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too! Oops not again! Wrong story. Boy all this battling is getting me confused. Anyway, I'll get you and this whole planet!" Oblivionia summoned dark energy and started collecting it into a huge, pulsating ball that grew larger and larger.  
"We'll see about that!" The eagle took flight from Lita's shoulder. Lita held the rose she had been holding in front of her and the petal began to fall away. There was a brilliant flash of silver light and between her hands hovered a magnificent emerald. She held it high in front of her. The emerald started glowing a vivid green brighter and brighter. The light illuminated the whole area.   
"Now try this you little gnat!" Oblivionia bent on destruction, poured energy from her ball at Lita.  
"Jupiter Lightning Rage!" A radiant green beam with crackling lightning surging in and out of it shot forth to meet the enemy's attack boldly. The two streams of energies met in such force that there was a huge shock wave that shook the ground. The Senshi fell to their knees as the ground rocked. The two beams struggled momentarily. Then the dark beam started pushing back Lita's beam. Lita started straining.  
*She won't win! I won't let her! She'll pay for hurting my friends and my planet!* Lita narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw. She was infuriated.  
  
* * *  
"Oh no! She's being pushed back!" Sailor Venus looked at Sailor Moon, "We gotta help her!"  
"Don't interfere." A calm voice commanded from behind.  
"What!" they all looked at Sailor Pluto.  
"She can do it," she told them.  
"But look what's happening…"  
"She can do it without your help. She just needs your love. Just have confidence in her," and with that Sailor Pluto looked beyond them at Lita.  
The rest turned to look at her too.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Grrr," Lita struggled, " Ok now it's getting serious.  
I call on Jupiter with all its might!" The eagle called out from somewhere above and plunged into the clouds towards Lita. It flared its majestic wings and landed gently on Lita's shoulder. It began to illuminate and seemed to give Lita power. The two shone with light and suddenly the beam grew brighter and more lightning bolts were shooting all around. Lita's beam pushed back the dark beam slowly and surely. The beam smashed into Oblivionia. She screamed in agony and she turned an intense green and shattered into a million pieces. 


	5. Oh, yeah! Lita rocks!

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Thunder boomed and rolled.   
The Senshi stood quietly looking at Lita in amazement and respect. Lita waved her hands over the emerald and it disappeared. Lita turned around to see her comrades and friends.  
"Yes! I kicked butt!" Lita punched her fist into the air. She glided towards her friends. As she came closer and saw her friends' bruises she immediately became concerned.  
"Are you ok? I should get you guys to bed. You guys need some fixing up and food," Lita said worried.  
The other Scouts laughed. The Inner Senshi all hugged her at once.  
"You were super Lita!"  
"You totally blew her away!"  
Pluto stood away watching the others smiling at Lita's triumph but quickly grew somber.  
*If they only knew what is to come. But that is for me alone to know. *  
"Lita you were so brave out there,"  
"Wow you're really strong! Maybe I should start taking karate."  
They all laughed merrily.  
"Your eagle is so majestic," Sailor Mars said lightly stroking her.  
"Mmm hmm. I know."  
The Scouts came closer to touch the eagle carefully.  
"Lita you look so dazzling," Sailor Moon said gently and touched her arm.  
"Huh? Ohh," Lita looked down at herself and started blushing, "I didn't really notice. I guess I look ok."  
"Oh Lita you look more than ok," Sailor Venus told her softly, at her modesty.  
"Yes, Lita you are incredibly gorgeous," Sailor Neptune praised looking her straight in the eye.  
Standing besides Neptune, Sailor Uranus firmly told her, "And you are very skilled, strong and courageous."   
Lita stared at Uranus and Neptune eyes wide with a warm glow to them.   
"Thank you. I couldn't have done it if you guys hadn't believed and needed me. I could feel it during my battle it warmed me."  
"Lets go home. Luna and Artemis will be worried," Sailor Moon suggested.  
*This is my home as much as Earth is now* Lita thought to herself looking around at her poor planet.  
They transported back to Earth leaving a silver glow. 


	6. Celebrate the night, come on!

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Look Artemis they're back!"  
Luna and Artemis came rushing as soon as they saw a glitter and jumped into Sailor Venus and Moon's arms as they appeared.  
"How did it go? Did you take care of the Negaverse?" Artemis asked in anticipation  
"We dusted them or more specifically Lita dusted them!" Sailor Moon said cradling Luna in her arms.  
"Sailor Jupiter totally shocked her!"  
Luna and Artemis looked at Jupiter and gasped.  
"Princess Jupiter," Luna and Artemis said at the same time staring at Lita who was still glowing.  
Lita looked down at herself, "Oh I forgot," and a bolt of lightning streaked down and hit her again she was back to her normal Sailor Jupiter outfit.  
She stroked the eagle and Artemis spoke up, "Hey Louise! I never thought we'd see you again."  
"Nice to you too," Louise focused her piercing gaze on Luna and Artemis.  
"I'd love to stay but I'd got to go," and with that Lita hefted Louise up into the air and she took off.  
"Oh now I've seen everything. First a talking cat now a talking eagle. Next thing you know rocks are going to be saying 'don't step on me!'" Sailor Moon sighed and rolled her eyes.  
They all laughed at that.  
"Well what went on? What was the evil?" Artemis was brimming with questions.  
They all powered down, their Sailor suits melting into their regular clothes. Serena, Mina, and Raye all started at talking at once. Ami tried to get them to slow down and talk one at a time.  
Amara and Michelle slipped off back to their apartment.  
Lita smiled at her friends and looked up to the stars. She saw Jupiter shining close to the moon.  
A smile played across Trista's lips and she chuckled slightly, *Oh Princess of Jupiter there is so much that you do not remember. * and she walked slowly backward into the forest watching the girls.  
*Bonk! *  
*Oww! * Trista put her hand to the back of her head.  
*That hurt! Drats! That was supposed to be a mysterious exit even if no one is watching.* she realized the other girls were looking at her with questions written on their faces.  
"Ohh! I'm ok. Good job Scouts, especially you Lita. Now, I have to go. Ok? Bye!" and Trista dashed into the woods to follow Michelle and Amara.  
The other girls looked after her for a moment, looked at each other and shrugged and went back to what they had been talking about.  
"Ohhh," Lita sighed, thinking of her planet. There was so much about it that was lost to her. Eyes shining moistly, * Someday I'll return and make Jupiter a happy place to be once again* She stared into infinite beyond, *I promise*  
"Oh Serena!"  
"Whoa! Whoaaaa!"  
"Lita look out!"  
*Crash!*  
"I'm sorry Lita," Serena apologized, getting off Lita.  
"Its ok. I was just looking at the Jupiter and the moon."  
Luna sighed, *oh another good moment ruined by Serena the Graceless. *  
"Geez meatball head you are so klutzy."  
"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't pushed me, Rei! You pyromaniac!" Serena stuck out her tongue.  
"I didn't push you that hard!" Rei stuck her tongue back.  
"Yes you did!"  
"No I didn't!"  
"Yes you did!"  
"No I didn't!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Ohhh," everyone sighed. 


End file.
